1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical switch device and, in particular, to a high frequency switch device.
2. Related Technology
A switch device of this type is described in DE 101 03 814 A1. The switch device serves in particular for switching off a current line for a high frequency reference line via various damping elements. For this purpose, it has an oblong switch element which is movable transversely relative to its longitudinal direction by means of a displacement element and, with a contact surface at its one end, is thereby optionally brought out of contact or in contact with a counter-contact surface. In the contact position, the line of the electrical current to the contact surfaces is dependent inter alia upon the mutual abutment of the contact surface and counter-contact surface. Contaminants or particles can substantially damage the current line, in particular when the contaminants or particles comprise electrically non-conducting material.
An interference-free current line is particularly important with reference lines which serve for damping adjustment, e.g. of signal generators or network analysers. Reference lines have for example a plurality of serially arranged, four-pole switch devices with, on the input and output side, the same and constant characteristic wave impedance and also respectively adjustable calibrated damping.
In the case of known electrical high frequency switch devices, as are used for example typically in high frequency reference lines, the lateral switch movement of a switch element is achieved by means of an external mechanical force effect by means of tappets which strike laterally against the switch element and thereby move it. On the basis of the lateral pivot movement which the switch element performs and the linear thrust movements of the tappets which are present on both sides of the switch element, sliding movements which lead to abrasion material on the basis of the resulting friction are produced in the contact region of the tappets and the switch element. In particular when the switch device has a closed switching space, the danger of contact interference due to abrasion material produced by the friction is particularly high because the abrasion material remains in the switching space. However even in the case of an open switching space, the danger exists that the abrasion material enters between the contact surfaces and impairs the electrical contact.